


Rest

by sociallyawkwardteen



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardteen/pseuds/sociallyawkwardteen
Summary: It's been three days since Arthur has slept. Vivi is going to fix that.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Vivi and Arthur wholesomeness so I wrote it myself. Enjoy.

It was too late to be out driving, and Arthur knew that. Vivi and Mystery were both asleep. Arthur probably should stop somewhere and sleep himself, but he couldn't. He had to keep looking. Lewis was out there by himself, maybe injured. Arthur had to find him as soon as possible, but three continuous days of looking had gotten no results. This wasn't the first time Arthur had gone out looking. He doubted that it would be the last. 

“You're still up?” Vivi asked sleepily, peeking over the front seat of the van. 

“Oh, Vivi, you're awake.” Arthur said nervously. 

“Arthur, when's the last time you've slept?” Vivi said, noticing the deep bags under Arthur's eyes and how he seemed to be shaking slightly. 

“Uh..you should go back to sleep, Vivi, it's late.” Arthur said, hoping to change topic. Vivi looked unamused. 

“Pull over.” Vivi commanded. 

“Vivi, I'm fine. We don't need to stop.” Arthur said. 

“I said pull over, Arthur.” Vivi said more forcefully. Arthur sighed and complied. She got stubborn sometimes and it was better not to argue. 

Once Arthur had parked, Vivi climbed into the front seat and grabbed Arthur's arms. 

“Come on, you need to sleep.” she said gently. 

“I told you that I'm fine, Vivi.” Arthur said. 

“Oh really? Hold your hands in front of you as still as you can.” Vivi said, letting him go and crossing her arms. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and did as she told him to.

“I said hold them still.” Vivi said. 

“I am holding them still!” Arthur said, exasperated. 

“No, you're shaking.” Vivi said. Arthur looked at his hands, and she was right. He was shaking almost violently. 

“What? I don't feel shaky…” Arthur said confused. 

“Now come on, we're going to sleep.” Vivi said, gently pushing him towards his door. 

With a sigh of defeat, Arthur exited the front and went to the back of the van, where a makeshift travel bed was set up. Vivi followed him. Mystery woke up momentarily and looked at them before settling back to sleep. 

Vivi gathered a few blankets and threw them onto the thin travel mattress, along with some small pillows. Arthur sat, unsure what to do, at the edge of the back area of the van. 

Once the nest of blankets and pillows were to Vivi's liking, she grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him towards her. It was obvious that fatigue was starting to set in for Arthur. His vision blurred through half-open eyelids, and his movement became sluggish. Vivi helped him take off his jacket and shoes, then gently disconnected his metal arm, it was more comfortable for him to sleep with it off. 

After removing her glasses and scarf, Vivi laid in the middle of the collection of blankets and pillows, dragging Arthur down with her. Arthur instantly blushed. Vivi was so warm, but why was she even doing this? Sure, they'd slept in the same bed before, but not with Vivi holding Arthur this close. 

“V-Vivi? Are you comfortable?” Arthur asked nervously, hyperaware of Vivi's touch despite his fatigue. 

“Yes, now go to sleep, Arthur.” Vivi said sleepily. 

This wasn't right. Vivi was Lewis's girlfriend. Maybe more emphasis on the  _ was _ his girlfriend. Ever since Lewis had disappeared, Vivi hasn't even spoken about him. It's as if he never existed to her. 

Arthur couldn't think anymore. There were too many things that didn't make sense, and they made even less since when he was this tired. Maybe he'd sleep for a little while, or until another nightmare woke him. If nothing else than to appease Vivi. 

He wrapped his arm around Vivi. Maybe it would be ok to sleep like this once. Hopefully Lewis wouldn't be too mad when they found him. 

Slowly, Arthur dozed off, and, for once, he slept the whole night. 


End file.
